Lover's Eyes
by SrtaWalker
Summary: La historia de como Erwin encontró en Levi algo más que el arma que necesitaba para ganar su guerra
1. Chapter 1

But do not ask the price I paid,  
>I must live with my quiet rage,<br>Tame the ghosts in my head,  
>That run wild and wish me dead.<br>Should you shake my ash to the wind  
>Lord, forget all of my sins<br>Oh, let me die where I lie  
>Neath the curse of my lover's eyes.<p>

(Mumford & Sons)

Erwin estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la Humanidad, pero eso no significaba que tuviese una imagen idealizada de ella. Erwin siempre había sabido que el verdadero enemigo de la Humanidad no eran los titanes, era ella misma. Hombres y mujeres que se había resignado a vivir entre muros durante toda su vida, gente que no quería preguntar, que no quería averiguar qué les había llevado a esa situación ni querían buscar una solución al problema. Gente que se había resignado a vivir en una jaula. Pero ellos no eran el problema, al fin y al cabo él sabía mejor que nadie el precio a pagar cuando uno hace preguntas que no debe y plantea problemas prohibidos de hablar. Erwin, hacía años, había jurado que liberaría a la Humanidad de la jaula en la que vivía. Erwin tenía un propósito en la vida y nada ni nadie iba a hacer que se desviase de él.

Erwin Smith se graduó el primero de su promoción. Todo el mundo pensaba que iba a ir a la Policía Militar. Alguien tan bueno como él va a la Policía Militar. Erwin tenía un futuro prometedor, con solo desearlo podía tener una hermosa mujer, pues sabía que María aceptaría su proposición de matrimonio sin dudarlo, podría tener un buen puesto y poco a poco ir escalando hasta llegar ser Comandante. Erwin estaba destinado a una larga vida, rodeado de lo mejor que la Capital podía ofrecer, todos lo sabían.

Sin embargo Erwin no eligió la Policía Militar. Se fue directo al Cuerpo de Reconocimiento.

'¿Qué haces?' Le dijo Nile parándole en seco. '¿Qué coño haces alistándote en ese cuerpo? ¿Tan poco valoras tu vida?'

'Hay cosas que valoro más que mi vida, y es la Humanidad.' Dijo él con una leve sonrisa. 'Pensé que tú entenderías mi elección.'

Erwin nunca había sido alguien de hacer amigos, siempre había sido alguien reservado, sobretodo desde la muerte de sus padres. Sabía que la amistad era una debilidad, pues consistía en confiar en la otra persona, y Erwin no podía confiar, lo había hecho una vez y nunca más cometería ese error. Aún así Erwin era popular, era extremadamente popular, no solo por su físico, sino por su saber estar, por su elocuencia a la hora de hablar. La gente le quería, los soldados le admiraban y eso era algo que él utilizaba a su favor, aún así había veces en las que deseaba tener un amigo. En Nile vio un posible aliado, alguien con quien compartir el camino que quería llevar, pero tardó poco tiempo en darse cuenta de que lo que Nile quería era lo que quería el resto: una vida cómoda y alejada de problemas.

Erwin se alistó en el Cuerpo de Reconocimiento dejando atrás a María, dejando detrás una vida fácil y sencilla, una vida que cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tener. Fue cuando Erwin entró en el Cuerpo cuando sintió que por fin estaba donde debía estar.

Erwin nunca había sido alguien de hacer amigos, siempre sociable, pero nunca amigos. Eso cambió el día que conoció a Mike. Su amistad fue inminente, irremediable. Erwin nunca supo qué vio Mike en él, pues no era de esos de contar sus secretos, ni de contar su infancia, era una persona con pocas, por no decir ninguna afición; era cierto que era popular, pero cuando alguien llegaba a conocerle de veras se daban cuenta que Erwin Smith no era lo que se denomina material de colega o amigo. Sin embargo, Mike se mantuvo a su lado. Mike siempre estuvo a su lado, y eso fue algo que Erwin nunca olvidó.

Los años pasaron y el objetivo de Erwin cada día se hacía más posible, cada día estaba más cerca de ser él el Comandante del Cuerpo, pero para ello necesitaba acabar con sus oponentes, necesitaba deshacerse de todos aquellos nobles y demás personajes que conspiraban para desintegrar el Cuerpo. Necesitaba devolverle al Cuerpo el honor y dignidad que le correspondían. Erwin sabía que le faltaba algo, algo para demostrar que él tenía razón, que deberían darle el mando a él, que él conseguiría lo que nunca nadie había conseguido hasta la fecha. Erwin necesitaba algo y no sabía que era, pero sabía que no lo había encontrado aún.

/

'¿Qué es esto?' Preguntó Erwin mirando el paquete que Mike había dejado encima de su mesa.

'Eso es una de las cajas de provisiones que nos llevábamos cada vez que salimos al exterior.'

Erwin miró a Mike, dejando el papel en el que estaba trabajando. No hacía falta que le preguntase más, Mike le diría el motivo de depositar dicha caja en su mesa.

'Alguien las vende en el mercado.'

'Eso es imposible.' Dijo Erwin, pues sabía que dichas cajas era propiedad única del Cuerpo de Reconocimiento, nadie más las tenía.

'Alguien está teniendo acceso a ellas y se venden en el mercado negro. Descubrí está y la persona que me la dio me dijo quién se las daba.'

Erwin se apoyó contra la mesa, mirando la caja. Era bien sabido que tenían problemas de financiación, pero averiguar que encima de esos problemas tenían a alguien que les estaba quitando las provisiones para venderlas al mercado negro le enfurecía.

'¿Quién más sabe de esto?'

'Nadie.'

Mike había ido directamente a él, sabiendo que Erwin solucionaría el problema, y no se equivocaba. Su Comandante tenía demasiadas cosas encima como para atender ese tema, por lo que tendría que ocuparse él.

'Habrá que hacer una visita a la persona que lo vende.' Dijo mirando a Mike.

Mike respiró profundamente y sonrió.

Dos días después se encontraban en la ciudad subterránea. Erwin solo había estado ahí un par de veces, y no quería estar más tiempo del necesario. Encontrarían al proveedor y le amenazarían. En caso de que eso no funcionase siempre les quedaba entregarle a la Policía Militar. No tardaron mucho en dar con él y aún menos en zanjar el asunto. Erwin no quería estar en ese lugar mucho tiempo más y Mike no paraba de respirar por la boca, intentando evitar el olor a putrefacción.

Fue al salir, de camino a la calle principal, cuando le vio. Nunca había visto algo así en su vida. Había visto a cientos de soldados moverse con el 3DMG, pero nunca había visto a uno volar. Ese chico estaba volando. No había otra explicación. A Erwin no le importó qué había pasado o porqué el joven estaba atacando a alguien que era dos veces más grande que él, Erwin solo podía fijarse en la forma en la que se movía, en como el 3DMG era una extensión de su cuerpo. Pero no fue hasta que cruzó la mirada con él, cuando vio que no era un chico sino un hombre, cuando se percató que lo que llevaba buscando todos eso años acaba de pasar delante de sus ojos.

/

Erwin había visto muchas cosas en su vida como para saber reconocer la mirada de un asesino. El hombre al que habían capturado era uno. Erwin había pensado que se trataría de un simple delincuente, nada especial en la ciudad subterránea, pero solo le hizo falta mirarle a los ojos para saber que la persona que tenía de rodillas delante de él estaba pensando en la forma de matarle y huir. En sus ojos se leía que lo había hecho antes, que no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo. El hombre que tenía delante no era un mero ladrón, sus compañeros sí, jóvenes que se había criado en tan deplorable sitio, pero él no; él era un superviviente, él era alguien que si tenía que matar para sobrevivir no dudaría ni un minuto en hacerlo. Era alguien peligroso, más peligroso quizás que un titan; pues un titán mata por instinto, él mataba para sobrevivir. Él era justo lo que Erwin necesitaba.

/

Erwin se ganaba la vida con sus planes y estrategias. Sabía que siempre había que tener un plan B, pues el plan A podía fallar en cualquier momento. Sabía que había que considerar cada variable, cada pequeño detalle, para que todo saliese a la perfección. Erwin era un hombre que se ganaba la vida más con su cabeza que con su cuerpo. Ese fue su problema. "Siempre hay algo" le solía decir su madre. Y su madre siempre había tenido razón.

Erwin no se vio venir la atracción que sentía hacia Levi. Al principio pensó que solo era admiración por su forma de moverse, luego pensó que era ira porque una persona tan talentosa como él hubiese vivido todos esos años bajo tierra. Luego simplemente pensó que era respeto, el respeto que un soldado tiene por otro cuando sabe que su vida está segura siempre que tenga al otro a su lado. Luego pensó que simplemente era tensión sexual no resuelta.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no follaba, demasiado tiempo, pero bien sabía Erwin que no tenía tiempo para ello. Él no era de esos soldados que desperdiciaban sus horas libres en burdeles, él tenía planes que hacer, estrategias que preparar, documentos que supervisar. Quizás fuera eso, simplemente necesitaba follar y estaba poniendo sus sentimientos no muy claros en Levi. Era eso, se aseguró. No deseaba a Levi, simplemente su mente le había elegido a él inconscientemente, necesita de alguna persona en la cual dirigir su frustración.

Pasaron las semanas y Erwin seguía fijo en ese pensamiento. No deseaba a Levi. No quería nada con él. Y lo más importante, Levi no quería nada con él. ¿Cómo iba a querer algo con él si hacía un par de meses había estado a punto de matarle? Y aunque no fuese así, Erwin no tenía la certeza de que Levi estuviese interesado en los hombres. De hecho Levi nunca había mostrado el más mínimo indicio de estar interesado en algo que no fuese matar titanes o la limpieza del cuartel y su persona. Erwin se llevó la mano al pelo, colocándose un mechón que había caído entre sus ojos. Tenía que dejar de pensar en Levi de esa forma. No era eficiente. Él no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, además, era su superior. Quizás debería acertar la oferta de Mike y acompañarle la próxima vez que saliese de noche. Así daría a su cuerpo el alivio que necesitaba y podía volver a pensar con claridad. Y sobretodo, podía dejar de tener esa obsesión con el ex-criminal.

Pensando en eso no se dio cuenta de que sus pasos le había llevado al area de entrenamiento, donde una pequeña ciudad estaba construida para que los soldados practicasen el 3DMG. Era de noche y todos los demás estaban en el Hall cenando o en sus barracas. Erwin estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver al presupuesto del próximo mes cuando oyó algo entre los muros. Se acercó a ver que era, siempre sin salir de las sombras, pues no quería ser descubierto en caso de que fuese alguien haciendo algo que no debía. Sin embargo no se trataba de un ladrón o de un enemigo; aunque Ewrin no le vio la cara, no tardó ni un minuto en reconocer la figura que se movía entre los viejos muros. Se apoyó contra la pared, teniendo cuidado de no ser visto, y, sin saber porqué, se quedó allí, mirando como Levi entrenaba.

Erwin nunca había visto entrenar a Levi, nadie realmente le había visto entrenar, y ahora Erwin entendía el porqué. Levi no entrenaba, se relajaba. Levi se movía de un edificio a otro no buscando la mejor manera de hacer una maniobra, sino sin pensar. Se dejaba llevar. Verle era algo especial, Erwin lo sabía, y tenía esa sensación de que nadie nunca había visto lo que estaba viendo él. Levi se movió en el aire, llegando hasta el edificio más alto, donde de paró en la azotea. Se detuvo unos segundos hasta que por fin se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer. Erwin temió por su vida, casi sale de su escondite para correr a su encuentro, aún sabiendo que era imposible alcanzarle, sin embargo no lo hizo. Levi cayó, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el suelo con la cabeza soltó los cables y se propulsó hacia arriba, volviendo a moverse entre los edificios como si de un ave se tratase.

Era admiración, simplemente admiración, nada más. Erwin no sentía nada más hacia él. No podía. Él había decidido dedicar su vida a la Humanidad, pensamientos que no fuesen en ese camino no tenían cabida en él. Era admiración y respeto. Nada más.

'Si vas a espiar a alguien deberían aprender a controlar tu respiración' dijo una voz detrás de él.


	2. Chapter 2

_And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow_  
><em>Take my hand, help me on my way.<em>  
><em>And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow<em>  
><em>Take my hand, I'll be on my way.<em>

Erwin se giró, bajando la vista para mirar a los ojos de Levi. Por primera vez en años no sabía qué decir. Nada se le pasaba por su mente. Estuvieron así, mirándose el uno al otro, y por un momento Erwin recordó una situación similar, la primera vez que Levi había salido de las murallas, su primera expedición juntos.

'Deberías tener cuidado con tus maniobras.' Dijo por fin. 'Podrías haberte matado'.

'Podría.' Dijo Levi sin cambiar su cara inexpresiva.

'Levi, decidiste unirte a nosotros. Eso conlleva una serie de responsabilidades, entre ellas la de que tienes que estar en tu mejor forma física. Muerto no eres útil.'

'Muerto no te soy útil.' Contestó él. 'Es enternecedora tu jodida preocupación por mi vida.'

Erwin quería decir algo, pero en ese momento el viento sopló y con él puso oler el sudor de Levi mezclado con su olor corporal. Era una mezcla entre suciedad del ejercicio y limpieza con acabado a limón. Una contradicción, como el mismo hombre. Erwin le miró, vio como la camisa que llevaba remangada se movía con el viento, como el cuello estaba abierto, como había una gota de sudor cayendo por su cuello y notó como su cuerpo se movía levemente hacía él, intentado estar más cerca; notó como su boca se secaba, haciéndole saber que solo recorriendo el cuello con su lengua sería capaz de saciar su sed.

'No le diré a nadie que entrenas a esta hora.' Dijo controlando su voz.

Levi le miró de arriba a bajo. Erwin era bueno al leer a otras personas, y últimamente se había hecho bueno al leer a Levi, aun así había momento como este que no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre bajito.

Levi no dijo nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y se fue.

/

Erwin podría acostarse con quien quisiese, y el hecho de que no le importase que fuese hombre o mujer le habría mucho el campo de elección, aun así elegía siempre gente desconocida, no prostitutas, pues tenía una imagen que forjarse. Tenía el día libre y se había propuesto como meta follar. Estaba convencido que una vez que lo hiciese todo volvería a la normalidad. Para ello formó un meticuloso plan que realizó a la perfección: salió con Mike en su día libre. Fue al bar más alejado de la base en su ropa de calle. Espero a que el alcohol hiciera efecto en la clientela y luego eligió a alguien con el que subir a la parte de arriba del bar, donde había un hostal.

No se dio cuenta de a quién había elegido hasta que fue demasiado tarde y ya estaba en la cama con ella. La mujer era bajita, de melena corta y negra, colocada a cuatro patas, dando la espalda al capitán y gimiendo mientras este se movía dentro de ella. Erwin llevó su mano a la cadera de ella, mucho más pequeña que la suya y de tacto suave, mientras golpeaba con fuerza.

_Levi._

No lo dijo, pero en su mente el nombre sonó como un gritó en un auditorio vacío. Erwin paró, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, de la imagen que su mente había conjurado del soldado, y miró a bajo, dándose cuenta de lo fácil que era imaginar que era a él a quien tenía a cuatro patas.

'No pares.' Dijo ella con un gemido entrecortado y Erwin continuó por inercia, intentando recordar el nombre de la mujer que tenía ante él y solo pudiendo escuchar _Erwin _con la inexpresiva voz del ex-criminal.

/

Erwin y Levi no eran amigos. Nunca habían sido amigos y seguramente nunca lo serían. Era cierto que había un lazo innegable entre ellos. El respeto y la confianza que ambos depositaban en el otro era más que clara para cualquiera que quisiese verla. Pero a parte de un gran trabajo en pareja y una capacidad inigualable por parte de ambos de confiar en el otro no había nada más.

Erwin pensaba que Levi seguía enfadado con él de forma inconsciente por la muerte de sus amigos. Pensaba que Levi no era de los que hacían amigos y menos aún se hacía amigo de la persona que le había metido la cabeza en agua de alcantarilla. Erwin sabía que nunca serían amigos, que nunca habría nada entre ellos más allá de compañeros del Cuerpo. Y Erwin era feliz por ello. Todo era más fácil así. No había sentimientos, no había preocupaciones, no había nada que le moviese de su meta por liberar a la Humanidad.

Erwin podía vivir reprimiendo sus sentimientos, dejándolos solo salir en la ocasional paja que se hacía cuando el estrés le podía. Erwin estaba tranquilo. Había encontrado el problema, lo había resuelto y lo había archivado. Todo estaba en orden. A los dos meses Erwin fue nombrado el treceavo Comandante del Cuerpo de Reconocimiento. Todo iba según su plan.

/

'¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a seguir así?' Preguntó Levi una tarde desde el sofá de su oficina, donde solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo desde que le habían asignado el despacho a Erwin.

'Seguramente unos meses más. A principios de Noviembre mandaré mi propuesta para reorganizar los horarios y la plantilla. No quiero presionar mucho, hace solo tres meses que me ascendieron.' Dijo el Comandante firmando las bajas médicas de los cinco soldados heridos en la última expedición.

'No me refiero a los jodidos horarios. Me refiero a nosotros.' Levi dejó su taza en la mesa, descruzando las piernas. 'Al principio pensé que lo tenías planeado, siendo un neurótico como eres, pero según pasan los meses he empezado a pensar que no vas a hacer nada.'

'¿A qué te refieres?' Dijo Erwin dejando la pluma y mirándole fijamente.

Levi hizo el "tck" tan característico suyo mientras se levantaba. Se colocó al otro lado de la mesa, poniendo sus manos encima y situándose en frente de su Comandante.

'Me refiero a cuánto más vamos a estar sin follar. Porque te juro que pensé que estaríamos haciéndolo por estas fechas. Quizás también prefieres esperar unos meses para asentarte en el cargo. Aunque con el trabajo que tenemos corremos un alto riesgo en morir antes de poder disfrutar de la polla del otro.'

El silencio que hubo a continuación fue uno tan silencioso que era atronador. Se podía oír el viento golpear contra la ventana. A un líder de escuadrón gritar órdenes a los soldados. El sonido del gas y las cuerdas al chocar contra el aire y los árboles. Se podía hasta oír a los caballos en sus caballerizas. Pero lo que más se podía oír era la respiración pausada de Levi, acompañada por la casi inexistente del Comandante.

Erwin tenía un plan. Erwin iba a liberar a la Humanidad de las murallas que la aprisionaban. Erwin tenía poder. Era Comandante del Cuerpo de Reconocimiento. Erwin tenía medios. Entre sus filas estaba el Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad. Erwin tenía un plan. Erwin no tenía tiempo para nada que no fuese dicho plan, dicha meta.

Erwin se levantó de la mesa tranquilamente. Bordeó la mesa e hizo algo que no había hecho desde la muerte de su padre. Actuó impulsivamente, sin pensar, sin planear, sin considerar las consecuencias.

Había veintiocho centímetros de distancia entre ambos. El subconsciente de Erwin lo sabía y actuó en consecuencia, bajando su cabeza y flexionando las rodillas. Puso ambas manos a cada lado de la cara de Levi y antes de que este pudiese decir "¿qué coño?" Erwin le besó.

/

Nunca hablaron de su relación. Nunca se sentaron a discutir cómo habían ido del punto A al C suprimiendo el B por completo. Nunca se pararon a pensar porque ha veces follaban como animales y otras hacían el amor como si de una novela rosa se tratase. Nunca hablaron de como el cambio en su vida privada solo había favorecido su dinámica de trabajo. Nunca se sentaron a hablar sobre lo que significaban el uno para el otro, ni trataron de buscar un adjetivo calificativo más allá de comandante y capitán. Nunca hicieron nada convencional; pero a Erwin eso le tranquilizaba. No vivían tiempos convencionales, no eran hombres convencionales y su relación no era convencional.

Erwin Smith no había nacido para ser un hombre convencional.

/

La pura realización de sus sentimientos le vino una noche, cuando tenía en sus brazos al ahora Capitán, después de una larga sesión de sexo.

_Amo a este hombre._

El concepto era sencillo, era algo que la humanidad había hecho desde su creación. El amor era algo característico de los humanos, cosa que tranquilizaba a Erwin pues le hacía pensar que no era el monstruo que a veces veía reflejado en el espejo.

_Estoy completamente enamorado de este hombre. De este menudo hombre con el peor genio que uno pueda encontrar. De este criminal. De mi arma definitiva para acabar esta guerra._

Era un pensamiento peligroso y Erwin lo sabía. Nadie podría saberlo nunca, nadie podía averiguar que su mayor fortaleza era también su mayor debilidad.

'Para.' Dijo Levi recolocándose encima de su pecho con voz molesta.

Erwin no dijo nada, simplemente le miró.

'De pensar. Es molesto. Deja ese jodido cerebro tuyo descansar por un rato.'

'Lo siento.' Erwin besó la cabeza de Levi, apretando un poco sus brazos para notarle más cerca, aún sabiendo que no era posible.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Levi recorriendo con sus dedos el pecho de Erwin mientras este le acariciaba el pelo.

'Levi.' Dijo Erwin intentando expresar lo que sentía. Levi tenía derecho a saberlo.

'Calla.' Dijo este sin mirarle.

'Levi, es importante.'

'Calla.'

'Levi.' Suspiró Erwin.

Levi subió por su cuerpo, colocándose cara a cara con él.

'Sé lo que vas a decir. No lo hagas. Por favor. No lo hagas.'

Erwin pensó por un segundo que Levi no quería oírlo porque no sentía lo mismo, pero ese pensamiento se evaporó al ver sus ojos grises. Levi no quería oírlo porque al hacerlo sería algo real, algo tangible, algo extremadamente peligroso para dos personas que pueden morir en cualquier momento. Había demasiada responsabilidad en las palabras, demasiadas ataduras, demasiados sentimientos que no tenía tiempo de sentir.

Erwin asintió y no dijo nada.

Levi suspiró aliviado y le besó.

Seguramente nunca podrían decirse las palabras que ambos sentían, pero no pasaba nada. A Erwin no le hacía falta oírlas, podía sentirlas en los besos de Levi, podía notarlas en sus caricias, estaban presentes cada vez que este ponía su vida sus manos, siguiendo sus órdenes.

Erwin Smith había jurado dar su vida por la Humanidad, y fue consciente en ese momento que parte de ella, era Levi.


End file.
